KND: Two Boys and a Tournament
by pennywhistle444
Summary: (A collaboration between Jimman123 and I, and told in his OC Numbuh 1999's POV.) Numbuh 1999 enters a daunting challenge known as the KND Sooper Tournament, and a rivalry brews between him and an unexpected competitor. This also parodies Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day. I wandered around like it was a never ending Saturday and I went to the Lime Ricky's Bar as usual for a soda. Unlike the day today and yesterday and so forth, a teen ninja came in and came to sit at the booth which I was at. He was one of the Football Teenagers from the squad, The Jets. He said, "Stay seated kid." I responded, "Why?" "All the Teen Ninja's in town are after you and I had a feeling you would be here." He replied as he sat down and had his arm wrist gun pointed at my direction.

"Yeah so?"

"So I suggest you come with me, and the teens back at hideout would give you a nice beating."

"Over my dead body."

"Good idea. I think this will be a lot better for the teens than just a beating."

"Yes I bet it will."

Then out of nowhere, I pulled out my M.U.S.K.E.T. and shot the Teen Ninja right in the eyes. Mustard covered his face and he started to cry and scream that the mustard was burning his eyes. I got out of my seat and said, "1999 shot first." Then I turned to the bartender and gave him one my newest Yipper cards and I said, "Sorry for the mess."

Oh If you don't know, my name is Numbuh 1999, everybody knows me as Jimmy Farina. I'm just a regular Operative in the Kids Next Door and I like to get out of my Sector's Treehouse, they always want me in there always, but I don't. My Sector is called Sector OH for Ohio.

I don't hang out with my sector very much because we don't always... get along. The person I hang out with the most is my best friend Hoagie Gilligan A.K.A Numbuh 2 of Sector V. Speaking of Numbuh 2, I'd like to tell you a little story about him and I.

We met in a sort of... awkward way. You see, I love to go vine swinging whenever I have free time, and that's just what I was doing when I ended up crossing paths with him and his friend Numbuh 5. I was getting pretty close to the river where the two of them were floating by on innertubes. I grabbed onto a long vine and thought I'd just swing over the river without them noticing, but midway over, my vine snapped and I landed on Numbuh 5, and needless to say, she was not happy. Long story short, I apologized and eventually we all got into a conversation about the KND, our sectors and stuff like that. Numbuh 2 and I started hanging out pretty often after that, and we still laugh about the incident.

But I'm getting too ahead of myself. Anyways, let's focus on the Tournament story. That all began on a causal busy Tuesday. The KND Moonbase is swarming with kids like ants collecting food. I was repairing a D.O.H.-D.O.H. for a decommission officer, Numbuh 786. Of course, I'm not a mechanic but at least I could try fixing it's legs.

"Well, that's the best I can fix them for now." I said to him. Before 786 could smile, the entire D.O.H.-D.O.H. collapses to the floor and almost crushes an operative's leg and throws one over to a wall. I shrugged in embarrassment yet 786 got really mad. Some operatives shouted at me and I apologized only to find 786 yelling at me but he was playing loud hard rock music from his radio helmet. I said, "What was that?"

He realized he wasn't talking but the radio was on. He pressed a button and repeated what he was trying to say, "Numbuh 1999, what the heck?! That was the last D.O.H-D.O.H. that Numbuh 86 entrusted me to keep and work on! Now she's gonna kick my butt by noon.

I replied back, "Well sorry, Ryan. I thought fusing gum and glue together to fix it would be a good idea to well...um, keep the screws together."

"Well that wasn't a smart move now was it?!" He screamed back.

Then out of nowhere, Numbuh 2 appeared with the same tool box as me, breaking up our fight. He said, "Whoa hey guys, no need to fight over this. Hey, Numbuh 786 I can fix whatever's wrong."

"You mean that?" He looks over to see the wreckage of the D.O.H.-D.O.H. and walks over. The glue and gum fusion looks very whitish pink stinky stuff with screws and bolts stuck into them. One of his hands is stuck to the gum but he gets it off him. He says, "Ew, Jimmy, I didn't know you were a mechanic."

"I was." I replied and stormed off in rage, knowing 786 is going to have him replace me to fix his D.O.H.-D.O.H.

"Well I can fix this. Besides somebody should probably work on this gum and glue thing you did, it's kinda..." Numbuh 2's hand gets stuck again while reaching for something in his tool box. He says a little annoyed by it, "Sticky."

Yeah it's hard to watch somebody do something you want to try to do or can do, it really knows how to be a lobster on your butt. Especially around me and some of my friends, notably Numbuh 2. But I digress. At least it was Meatball Sandwich Day and that can cheer a blue guy like me up.

The Cafeteria of the Moonbase on Meatball Sandwich Day is particularly chatty and not that packed. And that's a shame because the Meatball Sandwiches cooked by Numbuh 2Soup and 4Fork4 are amazing. I usually sit by myself at first and then people later come and sit out of nowhere. Today it was Numbuh 2.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Sup, Hoagie."

"Hey why so bitter? You hotter than the tomato sauce or are you hot sauce?"

"Please don't! I'm not in the mood."

"What? It was just for fun."

"Well do you know how it feels and how it stinks to be somebody you're not? I'm just well a cool fighter, drawer and singer. And look at you, you're a pilot, a mechanic and expert video gamer!"

"Yeah, but I'm not as good of a singer with my nasally voice, and unlike you, I can't fight worth crud without a lot of weapons."

"You have completely missed the point!"

As we argued, Numbuh 362 came over the intercom.

"Attention Kids Next Door! This is Numbuh 362. I need all operatives to assemble in the meeting room for an important announcement."

"Pfff, perfect timing." I thought to myself sarcastically. But orders are orders. Once everyone was in the meeting room, Numbuh 362 went on with the announcement.

"Fellow Boys and girls of the Kids Next Door, I am thrilled to announce, the KND organization has decided to host a legendary event: the KND Sooper Tournament! This event will bring together several sectors of the KND for a series of the most challenging, most insane, most mind blowing contests a kid has ever faced. From each sector, one operative will be chosen to compete."

"A contest? Interesting." I thought to myself.

"Glory and bragging rights await the operative who wins the Sooper Tournament, along with the opportunity to hoist this Rainbow Monkey Chalice of Champions! but to do so, that kid will have to survive three very dangerous tasks. This will be the ultimate test of every skill you've learned in training and on missions. It is not for those who wet their pants easily. For this reason, we find it necessary to impose an age rule. I will now turn the mic over to Numbuh 86 so she can explain."

"Alright listen up! All competitors must be between the ages of 10 and 12! No exceptions! And don't think that whining like a baby is gonna change our minds!" Numbuh 86 screeched. I tell ya, that's girl's voice is enough to give a boy a splitting headache. But it sure came in handy when 362's annoying little brother wouldn't shut up about how unfair the age rule was since he was only 8. Shows how much he listens. Soon, Numbuh 362 took over again:

"Anyone who wants to enter the tournament must write their codename on the back of a Yipper card and place it in this Rainbow Monkey Goblet filled with Rainbow Munchie Vanilla brownie mix before noon tomorrow. But keep in mind, once you're chosen, there's no turning back! Good luck, and may the best kid win!"

Later on, I met up with Sector V to discuss the tournament. I was thinking about entering, but wasn't quite sure yet. I was curious to see if any of my friends were going to enter, but it didn't sound like any of them were interested.

"What do you mean you won't do it? It may be fun." I said.

"Nah, Numbuh 5 has more important stuff to do than working her butt off for glory and fame when she got fame herself." Numbuh 5 said to me.

"And so have I." Numbuh 4 said. "Actually, what am I being famous for?"

"For being a nuthead. Besides maybe I should enter the tournament..." Numbuh 2 said before Numbuh 1 interrupted saying, "Actually since I'm skilled and the leader of Sector V, Numbuh 2, I think it would be best if I tried it. What about you Numbuh 1999?"

"Maybe. I could ask Numbuh 190 or 2013 to do it but me, I think I could find fame and glory through other things but I still think between either you or Hoagie, he might be the best option for you guys."

As we were talking, Numbuh 362 interrupted.

"He's right you know." She said coming out of nowhere. Which was odd because I've never seen Numbuh 362 this way till after Numbuh 100 left and I was commissioned into the KND.

Numbuh 1 said, "Greetings, Numbuh 362 sir."

She said, "Attese Numbuh 1. I was wondering if maybe you or Numbuh 2 would be interested in submitting your name for the tournament?"

Numbuh 2 asked, "Why For?"

She replied, "I just think with those flying and gaming skills of yours you could win the Chalice."

"I dunno, it sounds awfully dangerous."

"Yeah, it'll just be a bunch of big scary mean bullies that'll just push you till you just quit! Numbuh 3 said randomly. "You've never watched a tournament or the Olympics have you Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Well anyways it's not like you've never dealt with danger before. And I think you'd be the best candidate to represent your sector."

"But Rachel! I mean, *clears throat* Numbuh 362, you know I could be the better one since I've been one of the oldest in this Sector and had more obstacles thrown at that anybody." Numbuh 1 said a little selfishly. "I'm actually two years older than you." Numbuh 2 said. "Same here and you haven't seen what could go wrong here could you?" Numbuh 5 said too.

"Guys, I think it's best we'd all think about it. Especially Numbuh 2. If Numbuh 362 says he could do it, then let em. Or let Numbuh 1. Just think about it." I said.

Of course Numbuh 2's teammates continued to freak out and tried desperately to talk him out of even considering. Numbuhs 4 and 5 were practically begging him not to compete, and Numbuh 1 even gave him a direct order. But I told them that it should be his own decision, but they just weren't having it.

"Tell you what guys, I'll give it a shot! For Sector OH!" I shouted.

"Awesome! You can be our first volunteer! You know what to do." Numbuh 362 replied. I saluted and walked off but when I walked off, she grinned a little deviously like I've never seen her before.

Everyone in Sector V seemed to be worried about my decision, but they didn't protest against it. Numbuh 2 even caught up to me and shook my hand and wished me the best of luck. Aw who was I kidding, I couldn't stay mad at him forever, or could I.

Later on, I went to the KND Sooper Convention Center and I wrote my codename on the back of a Yipper Card, and paused for a moment before putting it in the goblet. "I must be crazier than a kid who's had too much sugar, but what the heck." I thought before putting the card into the brownie mix. Like Numbuh 362 said, there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night at my house, I met up with my family and we had dinner. Mom was wearing her typical red dress as usual and made Cheesy Lasagna and they wondered about my dad.

"So Jimmy how was your day with your friends?" My mom asked.

"Nothing too important and really none of your business." I replied back.

My dad, across the table said, "Now James, you know not to talk like that to your mother. Besides, ever since that incident in Kindergarten, we want to always keep a close eye out for you and see how you are. Especially with these Kids Next Door club activities you're in."

"Dad, it's not a club. It's a organization of kids that save the world from evil adults and really I just don't think it would be interesting. Also those activities are actually Earth changing missions." I said and then my little sister, Julia, sitting beside me on books said, "Then why do you talk of it as a club?"

"Julia please be quiet."

Yeah my family is a little paranoid for my safety since I stole some Data Plans from teenagers when I was in Kindergarten, but anyways next scene. I was laying in my room which really doesn't have nothing too decorative like posters or stickers but just bookshelves, my Video Game Console, my TV and my lamp. I'm on top of the bed in my underwear and navy blue with rockets long sleeved shirt that I sleep in, looking on my phone at art from fellow KND operatives, till I got a facebook call from Numbuh 96/Raya.

She says, "Hi Jimmy."

"Hi Raya, how's your ski trip?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to call you for. Look at this view of the mountain on this Ski Lift. It's amazing right? Oh say hi to my daddy."

"Hi Raya's dad."

"Hello."

"Ok so I heard that there's something going on with the KND. Is it true they're having a Sooper Tournament?"

"Yeah and I'm hoping to get in it."

"Well good luck. I just hope it's not too dangerous."

"Yeah, well gotta go to bed. Bye."

"Bye." And she hangs up.

"Not too dangerous?" I thought and wondered of what was to come for the Tournament. Would it be really dangerous for a kid to be in? Maybe. The next day at the KND Sooper Convention Center, I spotted many Operatives from almost every Sector around the world who wrote their codenames on the back of many Yipper Cards and put them into the Rainbow Monkey Goblet like Numbuh 1, Numbuh 83, 440, 92, 60, 101, 69, 58 and a whole bunch more which I could name but that would take too long.

Noon struck and we all gathered in the arena of the Convention Center where Numbuh 362 would announce the operatives to participate in the Sooper Tournament. Me and Sector OH sat right down from Sector V and I was sitting below Numbuh 2 and across from my Sector leader, Numbuh 1977 who kinda was annoying Numbuh 1 since he was his biggest fan but I was talking with Numbuh 190 about what's to come.

"Do you really think you'll get picked for our Sector?" He said while playing with his scissorhands.

"Heck yes. Besides if all fails, I don't mind Numbuh 1977 getting in just to impress Numbuh 1. But I should get in to impress you guys that I'm worthy to fight all the time with you." I replied.

Numbuh 2013 looked over and she said, "Aren't you already?"

"Well, I..."

Before I could finish, Numbuh 86 screamed for our attention and from the podium below arose Numbuh 362 and the Rainbow Monkey Goblet with a special kind of cooking machine and two operatives dressed like chefs at it's side. Here it is, the big moment and if I really do get picked, there's no turning back as Numbuh 362 said.

"My fellow Kids Next Door. It's time to select the operatives who will be chosen to fight in the Kids Next Door Sooper Tournament! Our scientists and chefs from Global Command have cobbled together a machine with the Goblet that will pour the brownie mix with all the Yipper Cards in it into the machine and will pop out of an oven as three cupcakes. Of those three, the Operatives selected shall compete in the Tournament. So shall we begin?"

She signaled for the chefs to pour the brownie mix from the Goblet into the machine and with almost 20 seconds came three cupcakes. They were given to an operative who taste tests food and he eats the first cupcake revealing the Yipper Card. "Numbuh 83 of Sector W!" The next cupcake is then eaten and the next name is, "Numbuh 1 from Sector V." I looked up to see Numbuh 1 ecstatic while Numbuh 2 is a bit disappointed and I just patted his knee to make him cheer up. And then the third cupcake is eaten and the final name is revealed to be me.

All three of us went down to the Podium and are given goodie bags and T-shirts for good luck and are given a best of luck speech from Numbuh 362. But wait, the machine is malfunctioning and the oven popped out one more cup cake. Numbuh 362 and most of us were surprised by this and she orders the cupcake to be tasted to find the Yipper Card. Numbuh 86 and the chefs protest this but she commands it to be done anyways and the back of the Yipper Card reveals the codename, Numbuh 2 from Sector V. We were all surprised since the rules say that only one operative from each Sector must be able to enter. What went wrong? Something just didn't make sense, and I was beginning to feel suspicious about someone. The situation nagged at my mind for the rest of the day, so later that night, I invited Numbuhs 2, 4, and 60 for a boys game night, hoping that maybe it would take my mind off of things. After taking a vote, we all decided to play some Yipper, and after a few games, it was obvious that there was an expert among us.

"Ha! Prepare to get your butts kicked by my Red Rottweiler's Airborne Flamethrower Attack!" Said Numbuh 4.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see how much of a threat you are when I beef up my Dynamic Dachshund Squadron with Fire Hydrant Water Cannons!" Said Numbuh 2.

"And I'll take you both out with my Beagle Bomb Blaster and Pug Power Pulverizer!" I replied to both of them.

"So, you all think you're so tough do ya? Well get a load of this!" Shouted Numbuh 60 as he put a card down on the table.

"Whoa, that's the Sooper Platinum version of the incredibly rare Yipper #444! Where did you get that?!" Asked Numbuh 2.

"That's for me to know, and you to not know. Oh, and by the way, this happens to be the ultimate trump card, capable of wiping out up to four squadrons at once, which means... YOU ALL LOSE AGAIN! HAHAHAAAA! I've been waiting all night to play this card!"

"Aw boxer briefs! This is the twelve time you've beaten us! But no matter, I'm up for one more game, how 'bout you guys?"

Numbuh 2 sure was having fun, but there was something bugging me like a head full of lice and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"So, why'd ya do it Numbuh 2?"

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Dude, do you think I gave Numbuh 60 that card or something? 'Cause I didn't!"

"No, I'm talking about you cheating!"

"When did I ever cheat? I played fair and square!"

"I'm not talking about Yipper!"

"Ay, if you two are gonna fight, then take it outside! We're tryin' ta play here!" Numbuh 4 interrupted. So Numbuh 2 and I went outside to continue our... "discussion".

"Alright, now tell me why you rigged the machine so you could be in the tournament!"

"WHAT?! I did no such thing!"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh, so you don't believe me?"

"How can I?! There was only supposed to be ONE competitor per sector! You were probably just jealous that Numbuh 1 got in instead of you! I didn't think you were the kind of guy who would do something so sneaky!"

"I am telling you, I DID NOT rig that machine! I didn't even put my name in the goblet! My friends were really afraid for my safety, so I didn't even enter!"

"Well then how did your name get in there?"

"I don't know! All I do know is that I'm locked in, and am going to have to find myself a good trainer so I don't get obliterated out there."

"That's where I come in." Numbuh 60 suddenly interrupted.

"Hey! Were you eavesdropping on us?!" I asked.

"As loud as you guys are yelling, it's a little hard not to overhear."

"So you'll train me?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Depends on whether you'll be able to get your butt up at 6:00 am to get started."

"Uh... I ain't much of a morning person, but I can handle it!"

As eager as Numbuh 2 was to start training, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him... which wouldn't be very far considering... oh never mind. Anyway, we all soon disbanded since all of us except for Numbuh 4 needed to get to bed early.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since Numbuh 2 and I had our little argument and things have gotten really intense in preparation for the Sooper Tournament and I've been working out at the KND Arctic Base like a Spitballasauris high on Pop Rocks and Soda. While Numbuh 83 has used 84 to help her out and Numbuh 2 has used 60, Numbuh 1 uses Numbuh 4, I've been just doing it solo and it's not been fun. On the third day before the Tournament, the crew from the KND Nightly News came to interview us and I was first. But it was at a bad time for me, since I've was bench pressing 45 pound barbells.

"So how does it feel to be entering the KND Sooper Tournament and fighting for so much amazing glory?" Numbuh 10 asked me.

"To be honest, I really couldn't care. Especially since it's gotten me into a separation with some of my friends." I struggled to say with the barbells. I dropped them down, almost crushing Numbuh 9-Film's foot. I continued, "I would name who they are but, It's nobody's business." Yeah what I said was mean-spirited but that was how I felt.

Before they could ask me anything, they got the attention of Numbuh 2 doing 100 pound

Lunges with Numbuh 60 really working at him. Impressed, Numbuh 10 and 9-Film ran over to get footage of him.

"Come on, Gilligan. Did your mom ever learn to stop giving you Zebra Cakes and Big Puffs?! Lift it, boy, lift it!" He screamed at Numbuh 2 who manages to lift the barbells while showing some muscles. For a plus sized eleven year old like Numbuh 2, that's incredible for him to gain muscles, unlike me.

Numbuhs 1, 4, 83 and 84 also are shocked by Numbuh 2. "Cool." Numbuh 84 said in amazement and Numbuh 83 jealous of him.

I am still outraged by this and how Numbuh 2 possibly managed to get into the Tournament by cheating. But I've got to let it go for now. Sometime later in the locker room, I stepped clean from a shower and got dressed and a shower in the KND Arctic Base can cause you to get really cold and sick. But also in the locker room was Numbuh 1, who noticed me moaning and stretching through the mirror at one of the sinks.

"Numbuh 1999, you ok over there?" He asked to which I responded, "Not really, but I'm just tired from working out. But hopefully some success in this Tournament outta be worth it."

"You and I both."

I shut my locker and before I thought of what I said, the thought of Numbuh 2 came back to me. "I still can't believe Numbuh 2 cheated into the tournament and getting so much fame like he's cruddy Hercules or somebody." I said.

"Well the one that should get the more attention is me since I've saved the KND numerous times over Numbuh 2."

"Don't go there, dude."

"I'm not. I don't mean to sound like a selfish teenager but really maybe it would be best to let it brush under the rug and maybe someone may uncover what's happened and leave the Tournament down to you, me and Sonya."

Numbuh 1 walks off and what he said of somebody uncovering why Numbuh 2 was in the Tournament leaves me with an idea. "Uncover? Hmn..." So that leads me back to Moonbase, where I secretly got through Global Command's security squad and snuck into where the Rainbow Monkey Goblet and oven was stored. And where else but in storage.

Inside, the Goblet was cleaned up, leaving behind a bunch of Yipper Cards with other operatives names on them and the scraps of my card along with Numbuh 1, 2 and 83's in the oven, but when I went to look at it. Something was out of place, the handwriting of Numbuh 2. It doesn't look like his handwriting at all, instead somebody must have copied his handwriting but not doing a good job at it.

I got the heck out of there before security could find me. But thankfully, the air vents are sometimes good to hide in and crawl around, if they're big enough, which they are on Moonbase. Anyways, the hangar bay where my ship is at is on the other side of the Moonbase so it's going to be a long way to crawl. Halfway through, I hear somebody inside the vents with me, so I crawled as fast as I can and I lost them. But only to find myself falling down onto the bridge of Moonbase and I look up to see Numbuhs 362, 86 and 65.3. They all were staring at me, looking pretty angry, but Numbuh 362's expression was the most irritated of all.

"And just what do you think you are doing snooping around here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" She asked.

"Why would you care about my bedtime? Oh whatever, that's not important. What I'm here for is to ask about this!" I said as I held up the card with Numbuh 2's name on it.

"What about it? That's just Numbuh 2's goblet card."

"Numbuh 2's card my butt! This isn't even his handwriting! It's a pathetic attempt at a forgery!"

"And you have obviously been in the storage room as well. You are not supposed to be in there."

"Don't change the subject! Now tell me who forced Numbuh 2 to be in the tournament?!"

"Clearly you are delusional. I have nothing to say. Dismissed."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who's writing this is!"

"I said dismissed! Now I suggest you go home before I charge you with trespassing and insubordination."

Ugh, it's so frustrating when you try to get answers out of someone only for them to do their darnedest to avoid the subject. But trust me, I know a forgery when I see one, and I was not buying Numbuh 362's baloney. Something about her was fishier than a month old triple anchovy pizza. As her and the others walked away, I went back to my ship. As I flew home, I felt a little bad about being so hard on Numbuh 2 since he was innocent. "I just hope he doesn't end up hating me..." I thought to myself. Well hate me or not, there's something wrong here and I think something is up with Numbuh 362 and things might not be as they seem to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was finally the eve of the first task of the KND Sooper Tournament, and me, Numbuh 1, 2 and 83 were given a special party from our friends and we were also fitted for our Tournament Suits which we would wear. Consisting of a Jacket and a full body suit with Boots. Anyways at the party, which is the typical size of a Graduation Party for the Cadets, I wasn't too comfortable there, especially around Numbuh 2, even though he admits that he never cheated, and he was right. But something told me of what to do with him.

"Numbuh 2?" I asked of him.

"Hi there uh...oh it's you."

"Look I, Hoagie...um. I'm sorry. You didn't cheat to get into the tournament, but I'd like to say, may the best kid win at tomorrow's task." I put my hand out to see if he accepted my apology and agree to do our best tomorrow. He smiled and said, "Sure."

Leaving the party, we were given goodie bags by Global Command's security, I waited to open mine when I got home which I did. But where opening it, there was a note inside with an X on the front. I open it and it said this, "Meet me at the alleyway of Tom and Max's Pizza Parlor at midnight tonight. And follow these instructions below."

Reading it, I set up to Tom and Max's Pizza Parlor's alleyway at midnight but instead of wearing blue and purple, I just wore an all black sweatshirt. The ally for a Pizza Parlor isn't that clean. Heck, there's even leftover Pizza crud from kids throwing pizza on the brick walls of another building. I pulled out the letter and reread step one, "Draw a vertical dash on something with a marker or chalk." Thankfully, the wall next to the Pizza Parlor was capable of handling the dash I made with a piece of chalk and I reread the second and third step, "Go to across the street and wait at the corner for 15 minutes and when you hear a beeping noise, return to your same position."

I did what it said and after waiting for 15 minutes, I returned to the same spot, only to find my dash has been drawn another dash on it, in red, making an X. And I found low and behold another package. And it had another note it in saying this: If you want to find the real reason why Numbuh 2 is in the Tournament and why it exists, continue doing this with me, and I'll help. And make sure to bring me a package of hair curlers next time.

So looks like if I'm going to find out the truth behind the Tournament, looks like I have to start making Dead Drop work with this person who might be a girl, mostly due to the hair curlers package thing.

Finally, the morning of the first task arrived and it was set in Scotland where an old KND Jousting Arena is and around it is a festival for games, dancing and food for all Operatives. No doubt this is the threshold crossing my friends. All of us were called to arena and I was taken by security operatives to a secret isolated room where I would meet up with Numbuhs 1, 83 and 2, who were accompanied by more security operatives along with Numbuhs 5, 84 and 60, who wished them good luck and prepared them for battle.

Then the ground started shaking, it seems the isolated room is actually a pop out bunker of the arena and simultaneously we enter out to see the crowd of thousands of Kids Next Door operatives from across the globe, who have come to see this. Us four, fighting for glory and fame. The Arena is massive and very kind of stylish and old, the area where we fight bellow is kinda a large stoney island surrounded by mud and I see four kids walk from a platform, emerging from one of the gated doors on the left side of the arena. They're holding flags for us, of course two are for Sector V since Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 are from the same Sector. Across the arena, at the reserved seating box of all of Global Command Box. As we all feel the excitement of what's to come, Numbuh 362 voice cuts through the crowd.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

The crowd of kids respond, "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES SIR!"

"Fellow Kids Next Door, it's time, FOR THE FIRST TASK OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR SOOPER TOURNAMENT."

As the crowd cheered in anticipation, Numbuh 1 leaned over to me and said, "Wow, Numbuh 362 must have gotten really excited for this hasn't she?" To which I replied, sarcastically, "Yep, she has. I've seen it already." And I said under my breath, "And her excitement has turned her temper into somebody like Numbuh 86."

Then from the middle of the Arena on the island, emerged four bowls of Ice Cream. But the Ice Cream was the Fourth Flavor! Global Command must have learned of Numbuh 5's adventure she had with it and probably recovered the remains of it, or took a little sample of it and replicated it's recipe. Also emerging was a large steel cage with two chubby kids who pulled down the door to reveal, a giant, slimy, Cheese Monster.

Numbuh 86's voice them scratched out, "ALRIGHT YE FOUR JESSIE'S, WHO'S READY TO FIGHT A GIANT DAIRY MONSTER AND GET A BOWL OF THE FOURTH FLAVOR?!"

We all cheered in excitement and from below us emerged four flying bikes, some hit me and Numbuh 1 in the, well you know what. And a scoreboard popped up and announced who was going to go first and who's got the best timing to get in and out with the Fourth Flavor bowl. Numbuh 362 then announced the first operative, "Numbuh 1999 of Sector OH!."

I got my bike ready and said, "This is where the fun begins."

I started peddling and the giant arose from the ground and I tried to fly it around the Cheesy Monster and I had to pull out some weapons of mine like a Shield, a danger and my infamous M.U.S.K.E.T.. Besides anything with Mustard can hurt somebody's eyes like what you saw in the opening. Anyway, after a brief fight, I was able to eat off some of the cheese (since I am a huge Cheese person like Numbuh 2) and escape with a Green Bowl of the Fourth Flavor.

Returning to my post, the scoreboard ranked my time at 1:09. Next up was Numbuh 1 who fought a giant Ice Cream Monster, not too similar to the one he fought at the Tasty Taste Ice Cream Factory. He managed to grab a red bowl of the Fourth Flavor and defeat the Ice Cream Monster under 1:21 which isn't too good, especially for him. Then next was Numbuh 83 who probably got in my opinion the worst dairy monster, the Butter Monster. Why? Because butter makes something messy as grease can. But thank goodness Numbuh 83 didn't get too wrapped around the Butter Monster and managed to get her Blue Bowl of the Fourth Flavor in 1:11, which is impressive for her.

"And finally, Numbuh 2 of Sector V!" Numbuh 362 announced.

Numbuh 2 was starting to get a little nervous but I winked him good luck and he took off. But they released the biggest dairy monster of them all, the Yogurt Monster. The Yogurt Monster was much like the Ice Cream Monster, only bigger and had all the flavors of a Yogurt, Raspberry, Blueberry, Vanilla and Peach.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I heard Numbuh 2 shout from a distance. As he dove in towards the bowl of ice cream, the Monster swung a huge fruity hand at him only narrowly missing, which just made him all the more nervous. He pulled out his S.C.A.M.P.P and repeatedly shot it at the Monster, but it had no effect. Before long, it was more a matter of dodging it's attacks rather than going after the ice cream. People in the audience around me were mumbling things about him looking "pretty pathetic out there" and so on. Meanwhile, the Monster swung at him again, this time hitting him and causing him to crash to the ground. Thankfully he wasn't seriously hurt, but his bike was destroyed. My heart was beating in my throat as I watched the Monster corner him. It looked like he was done for as he froze in fear while it lifted it's foot about to stomp on him. At the last second, he somersaulted out of the way and made a beeline for the purple bowl of ice cream, the Monster following close behind. It reached out a hand to grab him, but he shot his S.C.A.M.P.P at it again, this time hitting it right in the forehead. It became disoriented, and I watched in horror as it collapsed right on top of him. Then, there was dead silence for what felt like forever and three quarters. We all just stared at the unconscious heap of yogurt fearing the worst when suddenly Numbuh 2 burst out of it's back. He had literally eaten his way through it's body, and was so full he looked like he was going to puke. He then held up the bowl of ice cream triumphantly as the audience, including myself, went crazy.

"99 seconds! Numbuh 2 of Sector V is the winner!!" Shouted Numbuh 362. I looked up at the scoreboard to see Numbuh 2 in first place, me in second, and Numbuh 83 in third.

"Rrrrr, this just isn't right! I'm the best! I shouldn't be in last place!" Numbuh 1 pouted. "Well maybe you ain't the best after all." I mumbled to myself. Minutes later, I met up with Numbuh 2 to congratulate him.

"Holy crud, I can't believe you actually won!"

"I know right?! But ughhh, good thing I'm not lactose intolerant!"

"Yep."

Both of us chuckled but before we could talk anymore, Numbuh 60 and a few security Operatives had called him over. But I think maybe clear, he didn't cheat to get into this Tournament but maybe he could have a chance at being the winner of the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on after Numbuh 2 was done being interviewed by half of North America, he met up with Numbuhs 4, 60, and I at the Tournament Banquet Hall to celebrate our victories.

"So, looks like our training really paid off! I'm proud of ya!" Said Numbuh 60 as he patted Numbuh 2 on the back. "So, how does it feel to be the winner of the first challenge?"

"Man, you have no idea how many people have asked me that today. But it feels amazing. I didn't think I stood a chance against that ginormous yogurt monster. I still can't believe I actually won... like wow... I'm feeling pretty darn good about this tournament! I can't wait for the next challenge!"

"Well don't go gettin' too comfortable! Your training is far from over cadet! There's still two more challenges left, and your training for the next one starts first thing in the morning!"

"Yeah... I know."

"Aw, don't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy the moment and try the ice cream!" I said as I handed Numbuh 2 his bowl.

"I admit, I've always been a little jealous of Numbuh 5 getting to try it. Now I finally get to! This is gonna be so... huh?" Numbuh 2 said as he dug his spoon into the ice cream and hit something hard. He scooped the object out, and it looked like some kind of weird blue orb.

"What on earth is this thing?" He asked as he fumbled around with it.

"We'll figure it out later." I said as I took a bite of my ice cream. "Whoa, this is amazing!! It tastes just like..."

I was suddenly cut off by this horrible, loud screaming sound coming from the orb, which Numbuh 2 had somehow opened. Everyone in the room dropped to the floor with their hands over their ears until he finally closed it.

"What the freaking crud was that?!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"I don't know, but for the first time ever, I think Numbuh 86's scream has some competition haha!" Numbuh 2 jokingly said. A few seconds later, I found another blue orb in my ice cream too.

"Hey, I got one too! Do you guys think this might have something to do with the next challenge?" I asked.

"Well... I have no idea what some screeching sound would have to do with one of the tasks, but maybe we just haven't figured it out yet." Numbuh 2 replied. Heh, always so optimistic. After that, we dropped the subject for a while in favor of stuffing ourselves with the smorgasbord of celebration food that was even bigger than a Thanksgiving feast. But unfortunately, Numbuh 2 couldn't eat as much as the rest of us because he was still full from all that yogurt. Soon after, we all left since it was getting late. Numbuhs 2 and 4 went straight home, but Numbuh 60 followed me to my house so we could talk.

"Seriously Numbuh 60, I still can't believe Numbuh 2 actually pulled it off!"

"Yeah, I was afraid I was pushing the guy too hard during training. But it looks like it worked."

"You must be some trainer!"

"Well, I can admit that it takes more than just having a skilled trainer to be a champion. After all, coming in second ain't bad for someone who trained alone."

"Heh, thanks. But I just hope this good streak continues for him."

"Same here. But if you think about it, ain't it kinda ironic how the one who originally wasn't supposed to compete is the one who's winning?"

"Yeah, but it's even more strange how badly Numbuh 362 seemed to want him to compete. I also think Global Command has been acting weird lately, like they're up to something, and trying their hardest to cover it up. I think I better continue keeping a close eye on them."

"Yeah, you probably should. Man, it's times like these where we could really use a spy who knows inside information. But nevertheless, I'll let you know if I find anything out. See ya."

"See ya."

Numbuh 60 then left.

"Hmmm, if only we did have a spy who... wait a minute, I already do! Oh jeez, what time is it?!"

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Whoa, it's almost time! Talk about a close call."

I packed a bag of hair curlers in my backpack and headed out to my next Dead Drop meeting with my mysterious handler. As soon as I opened the door, I found a red envelope on my doorstep. I opened it, and the piece of paper inside said: "Same place, same time. More instructions will be waiting for you there. Oh, and don't forget the hair curlers."

"Sheesh! I know!" I said as I stuck the paper in my pocket and left. Once I arrived at the alley behind Tom and Max's Pizza Parlor, there was an "X" spray painted on the pavement with another red envelope on it. The note in that one said: "Leave the curlers on the X, take 20 paces forward, wait 30 seconds, then take 40 paces back the way you came."

"Ok, I really don't get why this has to be so complicated and confusing, but fine." I said as I did what the note said. When I passed by the "X" again, the bag of curlers was gone. Then when I got to the end of where the note told me to go, I found yet another red envelope.

"Dude, what the heck is up with all these stupid envelopes?! Can't you just come and talk to me face to face? Why all this secretive stuff?"

There was no response, and I couldn't see or hear her anywhere, so I read the new note, and it said this:

"Someone hiding within the KND has sinister intentions aimed toward Numbuh 2. And keep in mind that the tournament may not be what it seems. That's all I'll tell you for now."

"Hmph, I see you're gonna keep me in suspense."

The next day, Numbuh 2 and I were both taking a little time off from training, so we decided to hang out. We had the blue orbs with us, and Numbuh 2 was still trying to figure his out.

"Man, I just don't understand this thing. I've experimented with it in between training sessions, and ended up breaking half the windows in the treehouse."

"You look kinda stressed. Why don't you take a break from messing with that thing, and come vine swinging with me?"

"I dunno, I'm still not that good at it. But I suppose I don't have anything better to do right now."

"Oh cheer up and have some fun already!"

So we went to the jungle near the river where we met. And even though I wanted to drop the subject, Numbuh 2 insisted on bringing along the blue orbs. Thankfully he forgot about them once we started swinging. I'm an expert at it, and usually beat Numbuh 2 at races, but this time he seemed to be finally getting the hang of it, and was quickly gaining on me. But I still ended up making it to the lake first.

"Dang it! I was so close!"

"Aw don't worry Hoagie, you're getting better."

Shortly after that, we went skinny dipping in the lake. I was relaxing, but Numbuh 2 seemed to be getting bored and started playing with the orb. He accidentally opened it again, and the loud screeching startled him and made him drop it in the water. He dove in to get it, and seconds later he came back up.

"Hey Jimmy, come underwater! You gotta see this!" He yelled. So we both dove in, and he opened the orb again. Only this time, instead of a blood-curdling scream, the orb was singing a peaceful melody. If I remember correctly, the tune went something like this:

i"Listen to the breeze that cannot walk

Listen to the song that cannot talk

We have a head but never weep

We have wet beds but never sleep

Your next quest is somewhere fair

But you have lungs but can't get air

Can you achieve our treasures there?

Or sink into the depths of despair..."/i

That was the most we could listen to before needing to go up for air.

"Interesting; looks like the next task is gonna be underwater." I said.

"Yeah, but didn't you notice something kinda... odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well here, look closer." Numbuh 2 said while holding the orb just below the surface of the water. "What does the design make you think of?"

"It just looks kinda fancy, what of it?"

"I think it looks like something the Delightful Children from Down the Lane would design."

"Hmm, now that you say that, I think you may be right. It does look a bit suspicious."

"Maybe we should show it to Numbuh 362."

"Hmph yeah, I bet she has something to do with this."

"What?"

"Never mind that. Let's just find our clothes and get up to moonbase."

Thankfully Numbuh 362 was in her office when we got there.

"Sir, we need to show you something." I said as I held the orb in a bucket of water and opened it. "Look at this, we think the Delightfuls may have had a hand in making these orbs."

"And just what makes you say that?"

"Well it's pretty obvious if you take a good look."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Look 362, we're talking about possible villain involvement, and you're just dismissing it?!"

"It's only saying what I told it to say... uh... oops!"

"What you told it to... what?!"

Then her communicator rang.

i"Numbuh 362, there's been an emergency on the whisby deck! We need you immediately!"/i

And of course, she took off without even saying anything.

"Well that got us nowhere!" Numbuh 2 said, sounding very frustrated.

"I don't know if I'd say that just yet..."

The following night was my next dead drop meeting, which was convenient since I had plenty I was dying to ask my handler. So I went to the usual alley at midnight, hoping to finally get some answers. But this time, there weren't any "X's" or envelopes.

"Ok, so what the heck am I supposed to do this time?"

Then it hit me. No, literally. A paper airplane hit me right in the head. I opened it and it said:

"Write the following words on the back of this paper and throw it back: BLUE, WARY, BREATHE, DARING, KINDLE, PART, and HILLS."

"...This is the dumbest thing I've had to do so far."

But I did what it said. Seconds later it disappeared over the roof of a building. I waited about 20 more seconds, and the paper came back to me. When I opened it, it still had what I wrote on the back, except now a bunch of random letters were underlined in red.

"Seriously?! Now you expect me to figure out what this means?! Can I please just talk to you in person? Something's up, and I need some information!!"

Silence.

"Oh fine!" I said as I took another look at the underlined letters. I eventually noticed that they spelled out:

"Beware the dark depths."

bTRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED...


End file.
